


Gravitation

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: After a few years of not knowing anything about each other, Kageyama and Hinata remember how they grew apart... and thankfully meet again.





	1. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's side of the story.

“Kageyama!” Tobio hears  for the fourth time in 15 minutes. “Tobiiooo!”

Not bothering to open his eyes, Tobio hums in response. 

“Come closer. I want to cuddle,” Shouyou says. 

Tobio hears him clearly, but he can’t bring himself to move. His lack of response,  however , isn’t enough  to put an end to the requests . A hand starts sliding over one of his arms, fingertips carefully touching the skin until they  sit in his palm.

“You come closer. ’m tired,” Tobio manages to mumble, turning  on his side and  entwining their fingers together. 

In no time an arm surrounds his waist and a face  presses against his chest, leaving their hands trapped between them.

“How mean. We haven’t see each other in so long and you only want to sleep,” Shouyou whines, and Tobio is sure he hears a hint of sadness in it . 

He grips the hand in his own and slides his leg between Shouyou’s, mentally agreeing . 

They haven’t seen each other in almost four years, since they  broke up in the middle of their first year of university; the excuse of long distance relationships not working looming over them. 

That was the first time Tobio really cried for something non-volleyball related,  but despite the pain inside of him he didn’t  regret his decision to study in Tokyo .

It was a rough couple of months after that. Not having Hinata almost at an arm’s length made him feel incomplete, Hinata’s voice saying ‘I’m here’ repeating in his head  even though he couldn’t and wouldn’t be there anymore.  The thought of calling or texting him crossed his mind too many times , to the extent of actually writing out what he would say,  along with asking himself ‘was it really necessary?’

_ It definitely wasn’t _ , he thought the day he received an email informing him he was selected to go study abroad somewhere he could start building a volleyball career and  found he didn’t have anyone to tell, anyone who would  match his enthusiasm at least. 

Only his parents knew he would  be leaving  the country, and with a pat on his back he went, reminding himself  that this was what he had always wanted. 

Despite the time and distance Tobio couldn’t forget Hinata completely; his laugh, his voice, the way his eyes would shine while talking about his passion (their passion), even if everything seemed a little blurry  in his memories ,  the tone a little off , he still loved him. He was painfully aware of that.

That was probably why his attempts to see other people failed, their kisses and caresses didn’t feel the same. They weren’t bad people, they just weren’t Hinata.

Tobio came back to Japan two years later, when he was selected to play  on the national team. He made several  decisions then, among them, that  he would try to get over Hinata,  _ really  _ try this time.

When he arrived the first day of practice  he recognized some of the other players immediately, but his eyes quickly landed on a too familiar face, excited as ever with hint of nervousness in some of his gestures. They locked eyes, but the shock of the meeting  seemed to only have an effect on him ; Hinata smiled and his eyes narrowed, making him feel complete all over again. 

Tobio  thought then that Hinata had growth a bit in almost every aspect; he was taller, his face somehow changed (though Tobio wasn’t exactly sure what changed),  and  he  had even styled his hair. Regardless of the first impression, his bubbly and bright presence was as blinding as ever. 

The voice of their new coach startled both of them, instructions and rules coming out of his mouth seconds later. Tobio knew he needed to focus but the presence of Hinata just meters away was a big distraction. He needed to talk with him, though at the same time didn’t want to . Would Hinata accept his friendship again?  Or had everything ended when he said the words  ‘let’s break up’?

He didn’t have to wait long for the answer . A s soon as practice officially started and  the coach told them to look for a partner Hinata appeared in front of him, pressing a ball to his chest and declaring “toss to me.” Tobio couldn’t help but sigh, the corner of his mouth lifting in relief.

Their dynamic felt familiar and easy to mold, like they never parted ways. It didn’t take  long for things to be like they were before; the multiple combinations they created working almost perfectly,  and of course their bickering starting up and getting them scolded . 

After that the team went to celebrate and Hinata practically dragged Tobio to the bar, insisting  on the importance of team bonding. 

He never expected to go to Hinata’s  apartment, and he never thought he would actually kiss him after they were  inside . But he was glad to know Hinata missed him too . The rough kisses and light touches were only a bonus to the gift of having Shouyou beside him again.

“We practiced a lot yesterday and then you wanted to keep drinking and then _you_ were the one who wanted to do it again and again,” Tobio says, hugging Hinata and opening one of his eyes. “You became a pervert while I wasn’t here.”

“You knew what to do each time, so who’s the real pervert?” Hinata looks up, showering Tobio with short pecks from his chest to his jaw. “I missed you a lot.” He kisses him on the lips now, deep and longing. 

“I love you a lot,” Tobio mutters on Hinata’s lips.

After all these years that’s the only thing he knows for sure. 


	2. Won't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's side of the story.

Shouyou is not used to having someone else  in his bed, so when he feels the mattress dip beside him he opens his eyes, startled. Then he remembers.

There, centimeters away from him, Kageyama rests on his back, chest rising and falling slowly, clearly sleeping. He  smiles  so hard that his face hurts. 

More often than he’d like to admit he had dreamt about Tobio, but now he’s _real,_ no need for tears and grunts and annoyance as soon as he wakes up. Immediately he feels filled with joy. 

“Kageyama,” Shouyou whispers, knowing Tobio won’t wake up so easily .

Looking at his face Shouyou remembers how many things he missed  about  Tobio, so much of him he had needed, not only his tosses but his presence, his kisses, his dumb words, all of him. And  once again all of that is his.

It was him who suggested it.  He felt cornered and acted impulsively. Why? He isn’t quite sure; maybe it was the sadness, the plain texts, or the scarce calls. He didn’t  know any better at the time. Barely an ‘I’m sorry’  was said between them through Skype after the words fell out his mouth. 

He promised  himself he wouldn’t cry , he did it because it was best for both of them.

The regret came exactly a week later. Holding  back tears, because it was  _ him  _ who said it and a  simple call wouldn’t fix what was already done, he counted the days for a free weekend where he could go and talk with him face to face, and maybe kiss, and maybe make out while Kageyama repeated how dumb he was. 

He tried really hard to leave a weekend for himself; studying  on time, making projects ahead of time,  _ cleaning his room,  _ everything he could think of. The problems didn’t stop coming though, Natsu fell sick, his granny wanted to see them, the team had practice outside the prefecture,  something always came up, and he continued postponing the talk, the guilt crawling  up his throat and making everything harder. 

When the time finally arrived and he got safely to Kageyama’s flat bad news  was waiting for  him. Kageyama wasn’t there anymore, hell he wasn’t in Japan anymore. 

He almost cried when the shock left him, but suppressing the guilt and rage he spent that day at Kenma’s, keeping his mind busy to stop the breakdown from settling in. 

_ I wanted this,  _ he repeated.  _ We wanted this. _

Time doesn’t wait for  anybody , so he continued  with  school and volleyball as if nothing was wrong, externally of course, internally despite the pain decreasing as months passed he still blamed himself for being an idiot. 

A broken heart isn’t enough to give up on his dream though. And so he worked hard, practicing extra hours,  reminding  himself when his hands burned and feet ached that he would make it, he would keep up with Kageyama. 

The day he received the call he almost  forgot  to answer the person  on the other side, all the feelings he had kept to himself  overflowing  just as they finished congratulating him. Rubbing his eyes and humming at the important information he was  being told he tried to think  of  something else, but as soon as he hung  up  the phone it exploded. Tears wouldn’t stop falling;  he called his mom like that, he called Kenma like that , he called everyone who would care. He had  done  it, it  had  all paid off. But Kageyama wasn’t there to see him do it. That was the reason the tears kept coming; he did it, but the person with whom he promised to accomplish it wasn’t there.

When he woke up the next day, his pillow still somehow damp,  he felt relieved for the first time in years.

The date of the first official training arrived all too soon and one step into the gym was enough for  his nerves to set in. Trying to distract himself he approached the first familiar face, almost everyone here was familiar,  either from magazines or matches he had played against  them , so the  conversations  weren’t a problem. His mind couldn’t focus though, his eyes  wandering and searching for his old partner. It was impossible for him not to have been called , and so half an hour later he finally,  _ finally,  _ saw him, the tall (maybe taller and  brawnier ) and frowny person that still haunted his dreams. 

As soon as they made eye contact Shouyou knew Kageyama hadn’t forgotten him, and he smiled  out of relief and embarrassment. He was there too.

The  coach’s speech felt never ending , the anticipation of spiking Kageyama’s great tosses tickling the  pads of his fingers. When the words stopped coming he knew exactly what to say. 

“Toss to me,” he told Kageyama, showing him a volleyball. 

His only answer was a sigh, but Shouyou saw a glimpse of a  _ smile;  _ more than he could have asked for. 

After the welcome party Shouyou couldn’t stop himself, with the excuse of no  trains until the next morning he invited Kageyama to his apartment, and once they were there he kissed him. He kissed him for all the times he wanted to, but couldn’t. He kissed him, desperate and needy, but he wasn’t the only one . H e felt it too when the surprise disappeared and Tobio put his hands on his back. 

_ I love you, I missed you,  _ repeated again and again in his head, but he was so  engrossed  words couldn’t leave his mouth. 

Tobio hums after Shouyou repeats his name for the hundredth time, significantly louder than when he started. 

“Come closer. I want to cuddle,” he says.

What he doesn’t say is  _ and not leave you ever again.  _ That could still wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting things i wrote for my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/).  
> You can also talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret)!


End file.
